


Accusation

by knightswhosay



Series: 30 Days of Writing [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is at the beach. Artemis intends on tanning, though Wally has other plans. Written for the 30 days of writing meme on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

"You like me, don”t you?” Wally watched, amused, as Artemis’ face changed from her scowl to shocked to flushed.

“Let’s just get this out of the way, quickly, Wally so you don’t get any ideas. I. Do. Not.”

He smirked, leaning back into the beach chair that she had brought out here to tan, the beach chair he had promptly sat down in once she ran back to the cave to get something. “Really, babe? I know that harpies are less affected by my sexiness, but you didn’t really think you could last forever?”

“You mean your monstrosity? I think it’s incredibly easy to resist that. Now, get out of my chair!” She was still a little flushed, though the scowl she reserved just for him was back on her lips.

“Suppose I can. Just sitting here is pretty boring anyway.” He jumped out and bowed, presenting the empty seat. As she stalked past, he could practically hear her eyes roll, but he took the opportunity to ogle her long legs, revealed by her bikini.

“You dropped something, Wall-man?”

He rose. “No, but babe, you’ve got better legs than a isosceles triangle.”

It took her a moment to respond. “Nerd!”

Mentally sticking his tongue at her, he took the high road looking out at the ocean. The rest of the team was already in, except Robin, who was off in Gotham with Batman (and Wally was extremely happy; don’t get him wrong, the bird was his best friend, but Wally didn’t want to be pray to Robin’s trolling campaigns.) He snuck a glance at Artemis, who was tapping the arms of the beach chair impatiently, ready for him to be gone. He smirked; he would win this argument yet.

He pulled of his shirt. His body wasn’t as impressive as Supes, but he still had a great physique, and besides, who wanted someone so chunky that they were made immobile. Wally did wish he had Superboy’s hearing, though, because he could have sworn he just heard Artemis suck in her breath. In a flash, he had dashed over to his pile, grabbed a tube of sunscreen, and dashed back to her chair. Trying not to take advantage of his height and her bikini top, he leaned over her, grinning. “Say, Arty, could you do my back?” He held up the tube of sun screen.

She stared up at him, “Fine,” and grabbed the sun screen.

Wally sat down on the end of the chair and felt Artemis scoot up until she was close. He heard the squirt of the sun screen tube and shivered as Artemis’ hands, lathered with the sun screen, began traveling up and down his back, slightly slower than strictly necessary. “Impressed?”

“With your back?”, she said, incredulously. “Or the fact that your shoulders are as small as a girl’s?”

“Hey!” He twisted, intending to defend his shoulders, but was met with her studying face, barely an inch away. They both flushed, and he was suddenly acutely aware how close their bodies were and that she was in a bikini and he was shirtless. “Just, just finish, please.” He turned back and her hands resumed rubbing in sun screen.

He wasn’t in denial anymore—not really. He still had trouble admitting himself that the harpy had—well, he might not say it, but he did admit that the unfinished sentence was true.

Artemis finished in silence. As he stood up to join his friends in the waves, she said, “Could you do me—my back, do my back too!”

He grinned and turned back to her. “Of course, babe.”

She stared at him, murderously. “I should throw this at you.”

Ignoring her threat, he sat back down, straddling the seat. “Just turn around, Arty, and then I, Kid flash, will lather your back, in a flash.”

She rolled her eyes. “Kid Idiot, you mean.” But she turned, and Wally found himself facing her back. He squired sunscreen onto his hand and touched her back, hoping her shiver was from his hands on her back and not the cold sunscreen. When he thought he had finished, he started getting up, but was stopped by her voice. “Wally, you need to get under the straps.”

“I—what? Why?”

She sighed. “Tan lines, Wally.”

“Oh.” Swallowing, he slipped his fingers underneath the thin bikini straps. As he finished, he leaned forward and whispered, “I told you you liked me.”

She twisted her head, her hair hitting Wally’s face. “And I said no, Wally!”

“Oh yeah? Who else would you let do that?”

“M’gann, Zee.”

He waved a hand in dismissal. “But they’re both girls.”

“Well, Wallace, you will certainly never have such a pleasure again. Now leave.”

He returned her haughty scowl. “Who said it was a pleasure, Harpy?” He zipped off into the ocean. A moment later, he returned. “But you know, Arty, you shouldn’t tan. It isn’t good for you.”

She cracked open an eye. “Nice to know you care, Baywatch.”

“So are you going to join us in the ocean.”

“Not on your life.”


End file.
